1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck bed liner apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck bed insert in forward wall and/or floor wherein the same is arranged for selectively changing insert floor configurations of the organization providing various pictorial modifications for use in a modification of the insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various insert structure has been utilized in the prior art for providing decorative protection of an associated truck bed. Such truck bed inserts are of a unitary configuration, wherein the instant invention attempts to provide an insert that permits modifying pictorial forward wall and/or floor patterns for positioning various pictorial logos and the like for the use of the truck in advertising, enjoyment, and amusement of individuals.